This invention relates to concrete column forms, and in particular, to a paperboard form or mold which enables a recessed ring to be easily formed in a poured concrete column.
Buildings often include concrete columns as architectural accents. To make the columns more aesthetically pleasing, various accents are added to the concrete columns. For example, columns have been made which have recessed rings or circumferential grooves. Columns with such rings or grooves are very time consuming and expensive to make. Further, the results are not consistent. Currently, such a column would be created by building a form (which defines the ring or groove) on site, and then pouring cement into the form so built. The construction of such forms is time consuming and expensive.